The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for quickly and easily mounting a ballast transformer to a structural support member such as employed in an electrical lighting fixture.
In the manufacture of electrical lighting fixtures, particularly lighting fixtures utilizing high intensity discharge (HID) lamps, it is generally required to provide ballast transformers for properly controlling the operation of these lamps. In order to minimize assembly time and, therefore, reduce manufacturing costs, it is desirable that the ballast transformers employed by the lighting fixtures be quickly and easily mounted within the lighting fixtures, especially where the ballast transformers are bulky, heavy, and awkward to handle, and are required to be mounted in compartments of very limited space. The present invention is directed to a mounting arrangement of very simple design for quickly and easily mounting a ballast transformer to a structural support member, for example, as employed in a lighting fixture.